


Firewhiskey Infused Chocolate and Rain

by Calacious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Love, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: Remus enjoys a rainy afternoon with Severus. Prompt: chocolate





	Firewhiskey Infused Chocolate and Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this work of fiction and am not making a profit through writing this.
> 
> A/N: Written for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's Prompt of the Day challenge, chocolate. Inspired by the smell of impending rain.

"It smells like rain," Severus comments idly. He's draped across Remus' chest, the air between them hot and sticky, charged with the aftermath of their lovemaking.

He reaches for a fire-whiskey infused chocolate, fingers brushing against Remus' naked thigh, sending something like electric currents running through their connection. Shuddering, Remus holds his breath until the sensation passes.

"What's that?" Remus asks, reaching for Severus' hand, twining their fingers, lips skimming over his lover's knuckles. They're bruised, inked with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's cruelty masked as love.

Severus swallows, throat undulating in a way that shouldn't be as sexy as it is.

"It's going to rain," he says, licking his lips, leaving a trace of chocolate behind.

"Is it?" Remus asks, gaze zeroed in on Severus' chocolate stained lips.

Nodding, Severus reaches for another chocolate, but Remus intercepts before he can place the bonbon between his parted lips, capturing them in a heated kiss. The chocolate falls by the wayside, melts in the rumpled sheets as they slip and slide betwixt them, getting caught up in the rigors of their love.

There's a full moon on the horizon. Remus can feel it in his bones, the same way that he can feel Severus' breath hitch just before he reaches his climax, the way that he can feel the surging need in his own body to release as he climbs the throes of his lover's orgasm, gasping for air, grasping to take hold of the moment and never let it go.

He doesn't want this to end. Doesn't want to wake from this fantasy and return to a reality where Severus' lips are stained, not with bittersweet chocolate, but with blood, where his own bones break and reform, skin stretching and reshaping itself into a monster that, given the opportunity, would tear his lover apart.


End file.
